Avant d'aller se coucher
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: "La Reine n'avait pas compris pourquoi le garçon était venu lui demander cela, plutôt qu'à Blanche-Neige comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui d'autre. Mais elle l'invita tout de même à monter dans le lit, se réchauffer sous les couvertures, tandis qu'elle lui racontait un moment de Storybrooke."


**Avant d'aller se coucher**

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait pas prévu cela : c'était arrivé si vite, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui se passait. En voyant le singe volant se diriger vers l'enfant, son corps avait réagi comme instinctivement pour prendre l'enfant, et le sortir de la trajectoire de l'assaillant. Puis, comme celui-ci revenait à la charge, la Reine avait fait ce qui était nécessaire pour protéger le garçon, lui créant par la même occasion un nouveau jouet. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait prémédité, et pour être exact, si elle y avait pensé avant, elle aurait laissé l'enfant mourir. Mais elle l'avait sauvé : elle aurait fait pareil pour son fils. Pour Henry. Il lui manquait terriblement... C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle avait protégé ce petit, Roland.<p>

La Reine se moquait de savoir si son père allait s'acquitter de cette « dette » dont elle n'avait que faire. Elle avait protégé l'enfant, parce qu'autrement, celui-ci aurait été blessé. Peu lui importait qui était la cible réelle de ces créatures. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle était mère, voilà tout. Même si ce n'était pas de ce garçon-là. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle vivait avec son fils, et avant cela, qu'elle l'avait désiré, qu'à présent elle se sentait perdue, confuse, et surtout terriblement seule.

x

C'était sans doute à cause de cette solitude qu'elle avait d'abord songé à se plonger dans un sommeil éternel. C'était aussi sans doute pour la même raison que lorsque Zelena était apparue et lui avait pris sa potion, revendiquant être sa demi-soeur, elle avait renoncé à cette solution : elle avait besoin d'un but pour avancer, aussi factice et vain que celui-ci pouvait être. Pour oublier, pendant un moment, sa trop grande solitude.

x

Ce fut sans doute pour la même raison qu'elle ne repoussa pas le petit Roland lorsque celui-ci vint la voir, le soir, dans sa chambre pourtant bien éloignée de celles de tous les autres, pour lui demander de lui raconter une histoire. La Reine n'avait pas compris pourquoi le garçon était venu lui demander cela, plutôt qu'à Blanche-Neige comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui d'autre. Mais elle l'invita tout de même à monter dans le lit, se réchauffer sous les couvertures, tandis qu'elle lui racontait un moment de Storybrooke, une anecdote sans importance qu'il écouta tout de même avec attention, posant même des questions, l'air émerveillé. Puis, elle le chassa un peu brusquement, mais avec gentillesse, et il s'était enfui jusque dans sa chambre en riant.

C'était sans doute toujours à cause de cette solitude, et de l'absence d'Henry, toujours plus pesante à ses yeux, qu'elle le laissa venir à nouveau, le soir suivant, puis le soir d'après, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne un rituel pour le petit bonhomme. Au départ, elle lui avait expliqué et répété qu'elle était la Méchante Reine, lui racontant les horreurs qu'elle avait pu faire, mais cela ne l'avait ni effrayé ni arrêté, et il avait continué à venir encore et toujours. Elle lui racontait Storybrooke : la vie tranquille des habitants, l'école, les anniversaires, la technologie et l'électricité... tout l'intéressait, et il voulait tout savoir. Elle lui racontait l'Histoire de cet autre monde qui ne croyait pas en eux, leurs légendes, la manière dont il voyait la Forêt Enchantée... Tout. Il était venu chaque soir lui demander une histoire, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans ses bras et qu'elle n'aille la recoucher dans son lit, un sourire maternel aux lèvres. Elle ignorait autant qu'il le lui était possible son père, Robin, même lorsqu'il essayait de la remercier. Surtout lorsqu'il essayait d'ailleurs.

x

Et puis un soir, le garçon était arrivé en retard. Sans même s'en apercevoir, la Reine avait commencé à s'agiter, à faire les cent pas en ne voyait venir Roland, elle prenait un objet pour le reposer aussitôt, elle tournait en rond complètement agitée, elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'enfin il entra dans sa chambre avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, la Reine ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter vers lui et de le serrer dans ses bras, tandis que des larmes coulaient de ses joues : elle se rendait compte qu'une fois encore, elle avait fait une terrible erreur. Encore une fois, elle s'était rapprochée d'un enfant qui n'était pas le sien, jusqu'à s'attacher à lui complètement. Comme pour Henry...

En sentant les larmes couler le long de son coup, le petit garçon la prit dans ses petits bras, avec un air triste, comme s'il était inquiet pour la Reine.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Elle bégaya, surprise par la question de l'enfant. Et puis elle se dévoila complètement à ce petit garçon : et elle lui révéla son plus grand trésor. Son fils, Henry. Son sourire. Ses premières fois. Ses petites manies. Ses difficultés. Tout. Même l'impossibilité de jamais le revoir, tandis que des larmes striaient ses joues. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Roland essuya de sa manche les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Regina, avant de lui dire gentiment :

« Moi je resterai avec toi si tu veux ! Et je te protégerai ! Et je t'empêcherai de redevenir méchante ! »

La Reine se mit à rire au milieu de ses larmes, passant une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant qui souriait avec une joie sincère.

« C'est très gentil, petit chevalier. Mais maintenant, c'est l'heure de se coucher ! »

Il hocha la tête en continuant à sourire de toutes ses dents, avant de poser un bisou sur la joie de la Reine et de courir jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant Regina bouche bée, mais heureuse malgré elle.

x

Le lendemain, la Nouvelle Malédiction était jetée, et ils oubliaient tout l'un de l'autre.


End file.
